Gakupo Kamui
Gakupo Kamui (神威がくぽ Kamui Gakupo; official alternate spelling: Gackpo Camui) is the first Vocaloid within the Vocaloid2 era to have appeared from Internet Co. He was debuted on July 31, 2008. Gakupo is sometimes mentioned by his product name, Gackpoid '''(がくっぽいど''' Gakuppoido), as Gackt, a professional singer, is his voicer. Name Interpretation がくっぽいど Gakuppoido (Gackpoid): One who is like Gackt Concept Etymology "Gackpo" is based on the pronunciation of the name "Gackt". The software name of "Gackpoid" also takes its name from Gackt's own. The "poid" on the end of the name is short for "like VOCALOID". Consequently, the full implied name of this product is "Gackt-like VOCALOID". The romanization of his name is "Kamui Gakupo" (かむいがくぽ) but is officially stylized by Internet Co. as "Camui Gackpo". "Kamui Gakupo" is the spelling overseas VOCALOIDs fans are accustomed to and frequently use. "Kamui Gakupo" can also be seen on the KARENT website. Other spellings of his name have also been witnessed from other sources. Less experienced overseas fans mislabeled Gackpo as a "Gackpoid" rather than a "VOCALOID" and sometimes dismissed that he is a VOCALOID altogether. This is owed to the confusion over the separate name for both the VOCALOID and software package. The same issue occurs with GUMI and her software Megpoid. Appearance The avatar of the software was drawn by the illustrator Kentaro Miura (三浦健太郎 Miura Kentaro). A note from Crypton Future Media's VOCALOIDs stated that they were using cyber-style clothes which can "melt into" our everyday lives as much as possible. From this concept, Internet co., Ltd drew up their own ideas on what makes VOCALOID popular. Gackpo's look was picked from several possible designs. Gackpo has a samurai aesthetic: the VOCALOID is clad in a Jinbaori, a kind of kimono which was used as a battle surcoat, with parts of Japanese armor, and carries a katana which is named “Music katana, Miburi” (楽刀・美振 / Gakutou Miburi). The patterns on its blade make musical sounds when it is swung down. The sword exists because producers wanted a link to a musical instrument and there were no objections to the use of a weapon. When considering the features of Gackpo, the producers informed the designers that they wanted the eyes to look like Gackt's and for his outfit to include a combination of cyber and traditional Japanese-styled clothing. The colours were picked to make him stand out from the other VOCALOIDs. The symbol on the back of both Gackpo's fan and shirt/jacket is a stylized version of the kanji character for "music" (楽). The kanji can be read as gaku using its on reading (the Chinese based pronunciation of a kanji), which is most likely a pun on both Gackpo's name and "楽" meaning music (as in the word 音楽 ongaku, "music"). Gackpo is one of the few VOCALOIDs to see his most popular meme make it into merchandise form. In keeping with the Item Wars, Gackpo has been associated with eggplants. An eggplant with stick-legs is an additional item included with his Nendoroid figurine. Powers and Abilities Supernatural Swordsmanship - User is able to wield a sword with supernatural proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform seemingly impossible feats with ease, such as cutting through nigh invulnerable or intangible materials, blocking or deflecting things that should be impossible to block/deflect and even slash targets from any distance. The user's skill with a blade is so great that they can wield blades they shouldn't be able to such as Empathic and Bound weapons. Songs *Drown and Lost (with Kiyoteru Hiyama) *Fly Me to the Moon (Evangelion version) Gallery Kamui Gakupo in MMD.png|Summer outfit design Vocaloid All Stars with Miku Hatsune.png|Vocaloid All Stars Category:Male Category:Vocaloid Heroes Category:Samurais Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists